fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Hank
Hank is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Pancakeria. Flipdeck Info Home Town: Maple Mountain Occupation: Highway Patrolman Loves: Pumpkin Pie Hates: Night Shifts Hank is a long-time highway patrol officer for the small town of Maple Mountain. He starts off every week with a trip to Papa's Pancakeria, filling up on a hot stack of french toast before starting his shift. Orders Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Chocolate Toast * Powdered Sugar * Butter * Maple Syrup * Drink: ** Large Coffee with Cream Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Awesome Sauce * Medium Burger * Onions * Medium Patty * Mushrooms * Swiss Cheese * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Buffalo Wings * 4 Celery * 4 French Fries (right) * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst on a Pumpernickel Bun * Cheese * Chili * Onions * 3 Tomato Wedges * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Hyper Green ** Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Chocolate Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Orange Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (No other Drizzle on other holidays) ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Chocolate Acorn (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) ** Feather Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) ** Chocolate Drizzle ** 3 Chocolate Acorns (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Harvest Tortellini (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Pumpkin Pomodoro (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Crushed Croutons (Grated Mozzarella in other holidays) *5 Tomatoes *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *2 Waffle Cone Wedges far apart *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle, Cherry Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Ring Donut (except in 2 holidays) w. Seasonal filling (3 holidays only) **Clear Glaze (except in 2 holidays) **Chocolate Chips (except in 4 holidays) *Chocolate Ring Donut (except Valentine's Day) **Chocolate Icing (except in 2 holidays) **Vanilla Drizzle (except in 3 holidays) *Regular Ring Donut (except Sky Ninja Returns) **Vanilla Icing (except in 8 holidays) **Rainbow Sprinkles (except in 5 holidays) ** Random Toppings Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Buffalo Wings * 4 Celery * 4 French Fries (right) * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Ground Beef slices (right) *4 Mushrooms (left) *4 Provolone Cheese slices (left) *Light bake *6 pieces Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread (Except in 4 holidays) *Provolone Cheese (Except in 6 holidays) *Bacon *Tomatoes (Except in 2 holidays) *Buffalo Sauce (Except in 3 holidays) *Philly Steak (Except in 2 holidays) *Mushrooms (Except in 2 holidays) *Regular Grill *French Fries *Fry/Steak Seasoning *Cheese Unlockable menu items along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Chocolate Acorn. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Pumpkin Pomodoro. Papa's Next Chefs 2013: He lost to Allan in the first round. He did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Sue in the Fizzo Division. Ranks Needed To Unlock Him *Papa’s Hot Doggeria: Rank 51 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 36 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 23 Trivia *In Cupcakeria and Pastaria, in the Thanksgiving season, he dresses up as a pilgrim. *He is the first closer to be a tutorial customer. (Wingeria) *Hank is the first customer who can be saved by a character with the swim boost skill in PL3:WLS. He uses his billy club as his weapon. Order Tickets Hank's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Hank's Pancakeria Order 2 hank.png|All of Hank's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays. 2 hank 2.png|All of Hank's Cheeseria orders throughout the holidays. Gallery File:Hank1.png|Hank before getting a star File:Closers_2.png|Hank and all the other closers in the parade File:48.jpg Hank Angry Again.png|Blueberries?I did not ask for just bluberries.Cut the cake.For my bad order I willhand cuff you. Get in my car, we are going somewhere. Hank.PNG|Hank in 3rd place for Papas Next Chefs 2013 (Fizzo Division) hank'sduringthanksgivin.JPG|Hank During Thanksgivin in Papa's Cupcakeria Angry Hank.jpg|Hank angry in Papa's Pancakeria while unenjoying his terrible monster breakfast. Mad Hank.jpg|Hank not liking his breakfast hankers.png|Hank dressing as a pilgrim officer. pilgrim hank.png|Hank at Thanksgiving Privacy hank.jpg|Hank playing it cool Thubshank.png|Hank thumbs up Hank 2.jpg Framed photo.png|Hank in the parade Hank perfect close.png|Sheriff Hank's perfect donuts!!! Much people.jpg Hank perfect.png|Picky Hank's perfect Thanksgiving donuts! (Donuteria) Hank's Halloween Costume after Star Customer.png Rescued Hank.png Hank.png|Hank in PL3:WSA hankperf.png|Perfect Order with Hank in Papa's Wingeria Hank Pancakeria Perfect.png|Hank enjoys his perfect pancakes! TJtmG.png Hank.jpg|Hank new style B Hank Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Hank is super excited with his perfect hot dog! hank3.png Hank Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png perfect sandwhich hank.png|Hank's perfect sandwich. Hank CdM order.jpg|Hank's order in Cinco de Mayo Cus.JPG Fanart hankcolor.jpg|Made by kspoppy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:H Characters